


I Think He Knows

by writing_everyday



Series: Lover [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, NYADA, Sorta Canon, callbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: AU when Blaine and Kurt don’t meet until NYADA. Blaine makes it obvious from the first time he sees Kurt that he’s very interested in getting to know him better at karaoke night.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Lover [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860202
Kudos: 26





	I Think He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> This one was so much fun to write! It's one of my favorites in this series.

Blaine Anderson grew up in New York in a penthouse overlooking Central Park. Raised by a nanny, private boarding school education, and spent summers with his grandmother in New Hampshire because his parents were taking their annual adults-only cruise. 

This summer, however, Blaine was back in the city a month earlier than usual. He had to come home early for his freshman orientation and move-in. The penthouse was emptier than normal because most of Blaine’s belongings had already been moved into his new dorm room. His roommate, Christopher “Kit” Michaels, seemed nice. He had invited Blaine out to a karaoke bar on their first Friday together. 

Kit already seemed to have some friends who were upperclassmen at NYADA, who they were planning to meet up with at the bar. 

“This is Andrew, Penelope, and Theo,” Kit introduced. “And this is my roommate Blaine.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Blaine said. 

“You too,” the blond, Andrew replied. “I’m a junior at NYADA.”

Penelope smiled at Blaine. “Sophmore,” she told him. “Do you have July for dance 101?”

“I think so, yeah,” Blaine answered, taking the seat next to her. 

“She’s tough so if you need any tips, let me know.”

“Thanks, that’s sweet of you.” 

“Just don’t let Penelope trick you into a makeout session instead of studying,” Theo warned. “She tried it with me once.”

“And look what it got me,” Penelope said. “A boyfriend for the last ten months.” 

Theo grinned at her from across the table. 

“Well, I can assure you that won’t be an issue with Blaine,” Kit told them. 

“And why’s that?” Theo asked, squinting his eyes suspiciously at Blaine and Kit. 

Blaine shrugged. “I’m gay.” 

“That explains why Kit wanted to come to Callbacks. It’s mostly theater kids so on some nights it’s essentially a gay bar,” Andrew said. “He typically has to be dragged here.” 

“I’ll be spending five days a week with these people, do we really have to see them on the weekend too?” Kit asked. 

“You don’t even know anyone here,” Penelope told him. “Until next week, Callbacks is full of our peers.” She gestured to herself, Andrew and Theo. “Not yours.” 

“Well, once I’m officially roaming the halls of NYADA. You will be back to dragging me to Callbacks.” 

“If Blaine likes this place I think it’ll be way easier to get you to come with us,” Theo said, cheerfully.

“Or Blaine can just replace Kit if he’s going to be butthurt over where we get drunk,” Andrew added. 

“I can’t wait to start classes and make new friends,” Kit told them. “Y’all are mean.” He pouted and crossed his arms. 

“Oh, you poor baby with upperclassmen friends to help guide you,” Penelope teased. “Will a duet make you feel better?”

“Maybe,” Kit shrugged, hiding his excitement poorly when his mouth turned up. 

“Let’s go sign up together,” she said, pulling Kit from his seat. 

“Karaoke?” Blaine questioned. 

“Sign up’s by the stage,” Andrew told him. 

Blaine made his way over and joined Kit and Penelope. He looked over their shoulders for a preview of the song selection. A bit of a line was forming behind him. He didn’t want to keep anyone waiting but he really wasn’t sure what he wanted to sing. 

“Rachel, just promise you won’t sing too many in a row.”

Blaine assumed the boy behind him was a tenor with the voice he had. 

“Fine, Kurt, I promise.”

“Good.” 

Without being too obvious, Blaine looked behind him. He pretended to be searching the bar for someone while taking peeks at the boy in line behind him, Kurt. 

He was beautiful, Blaine thought. Actually he was almost a step above beautiful...what is that word...oh yeah gorgeous that’s the one. Bright blue eyes. What would Blaine give to have those eyes on him? 

When he turned back around, Kit and Penelope had made their selection. Blaine looked one more time at Kurt, who met his eyes. Oops. Blaine blushed and started to browse the songs. Then, it came to him the perfect song. 

Blaine watched Rachel and Kurt choose their own song when he was back at his table. 

“Um, Blaine?” Theo snapped his fingers in front of his face. 

“Sorry, what?” 

“Distracted much,” Theo said, glancing behind him to see what had captured Blaine’s attention. 

“Ooo,” Penelope exclaimed, following his eyesight, “a boy!” 

“Kurt,” Blaine replied. 

But before Penelope could tease him any more, her name was called. 

“Let’s go, freshie,” she said to Kit. 

That meant Blaine was next. Kurt and Rachel had moved to the bar. Suddenly, Blaine was thirsty. 

So he walked up to the bar after asking the table if they wanted anything. Theo requests that Blaine “get lucky” which earns him a middle finger as Blaine walks away. 

Blaine ordered a coke and chose the open barstool next to Kurt. The empty stool seemed like a sign from the universe. He “accidentally” bumped Kurt’s arm when reaching for his drink. Then, with a quick apology and a compliment on Kurt’s white denim jacket, Blaine is properly introduced to Kurt and his friend Rachel. 

They politely start a conversation that never goes beyond the atmosphere of the bar because Blaine is called onto the stage. Now, he hopes his song choice wouldn’t come across as too obvious or desperate. 

_I think he knows his footprints  
On the sidewalk  
Lead to where I can't stop  
Go there every night  
I think he knows his hands around  
A cold glass  
Make me wanna know that body  
Like it's mine  
He got that boyish look that I like in a man  
I am an architect, I'm drawing up the plans  
It's like I'm seventeen, nobody understands  
No one understands  
He got my heartbeat  
Skipping down 16th Avenue  
Got that, oh! I mean  
Wanna see what's under that attitude  
Like, I want you, bless my soul  
And I ain't gotta tell him  
I think he knows  
I think he knows_

Blaine wanted to continue his conversation with Kurt but he and Rachel are on stage after him. So, he waits at the bar. His roommates' friends don’t seem to mind. After all, they knew Kit had chosen Callbacks as a way to show support to Blaine for making new friends and possibly even hoped Blaine could meet someone like Kurt. 

The next morning when his roommate came back to the dorm in the late afternoon, Blaine asked Kit if he regretted his choice.

“Because you sexiled me?” Kit clarified. “Nah, I probably would’ve crashed at Andrew’s anyway. He lives with Theo so we typically continue our drinking at their apartment.” 

Blaine nodded. “I won’t sexile you all the time, I swear.” 

“Eh.” He shrugged. “If it’s boys as cute as Kurt I’ll be happy for you.” 

Blaine laughed. “And if they aren’t as cute?” 

“You can go to his place.” 

Classes start up the following week and Blaine keeps his promise since his way too busy to even think about bringing boys back to the dorm. He can’t even think about meeting boys or having a crush. Okay, that’s a lie. Blaine has a crush on this boy in his Dance 101 class. 

He’s seen him around campus a lot but it’s the only class they share. Blaine’s not sure how a sophomore got into the class since it’s required for all freshmen. There’s no way he failed and had to retake it because he’s easily one of the best in the class. His name? Kurt Hummel. 

One would think after seeing someone naked, Blaine wouldn’t have to force his brain to focus on form rather than how nicely Kurt’s leggings cling to his thighs. 

After 3 more weeks of pinning and a handful of casual conversations with Kurt, Blaine found himself at Callbacks again. He had been adopted into Kit’s group of upperclassmen. Penelope was practically his new best friend. They ate lunch together almost every day because their break between classes lined up. 

“Anderson!” Theo exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulders. “Where’s your girlfriend?” 

“You mean your girlfriend?” Blaine asked. 

“She spent more time with you this week than me so you tell me.” 

Blaine just shook his head. “Penelope is in the ladies' room. She’ll be right back.” 

Andrew and Kit were holding down their table. It had a great view of the stage. 

“Are you singing tonight?” 

“Planning on it, you?” Blaine replied. 

“Eh, I could be persuaded.” 

“By?” 

“A duet with Blaine Anderson perhaps.”

Blaine smiled. “You got it. Pick a good song.” 

Theo promised he would and left to sign up. 

“I just met the nicest girl in the restroom,” Penelope said, sitting down beside Blaine. “Cute little brunette. She said she loved my dress.” 

“It’s a cute dress,” Blaine agreed. 

“She’s this sophomore who tracked down Carmen when she was in Chicago.”

“Rachel?” Blaine asked. “The girl who choked at her original audition.”

“That’s the one,” Penelope said. 

“She lives with Kurt. Do you think he’s here tonight?” 

“Wow, one track mind much?” She teased. 

Blaine gently pushed her. 

“But yes, he’s here. Rachel mentioned him.” 

“What did she say?” Blaine questioned, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. 

“Not much. Kurt’s apparently hoping some guy from his dance class will be here tonight. Rachel seemed kinda fed up with his ‘heart eyes’ I believe her words were.” 

“Dance class, as in Cassie July, as in someone in my class that I share with Kurt.” 

She shrugged. “I guess, she didn’t elaborate.” 

“What do you think the chances are of Kurt’s mystery guy is me?” 

Penelope took a sip from her strawberry margarita. 

“Pretty high, I’d say.” 

Blaine turned in his chair and found Kurt smiling at him. “Shit,” he said.

Penelope giggled and patted his shoulder whispering good luck in his ear as she made her way back to Theo. 

Be smooth, Blaine, he thought, don’t give too much away. 

“Are we talking 75% high or 95%?” 

Kurt smiled and sat down next to him. 

“A solid 87,” Kurt answered. 

“Okay, B+. How can I get my grade up?” 

Kurt tilted his head and pursed his lips. His blue eyes looked to the ceiling like the response he was searching for was going to fly out of the air. As much as Blaine wanted to listen to his voice he’d settle for the opportunity to stare at Kurt without being judged for it. 

No one at the bar was paying them any attention and Kurt wasn’t going to look strangely at Blaine because he was essentially begging him to watch. 

“Extra credit,” Kurt told him, “your number and a dance.” 

“Give me your phone.” 

Blaine kept his smile at bay. Cute boys he was crushing on did not just go around asking for his number. Especially not boys who looked like Kurt. 

He typed his number into Kurt’s phone and asked, “Just one dance?” 

“Depends on the music,” Kurt said. 

They danced to four songs before Blaine suggested they get a drink. Two waters. There was no reason to be drinking alcohol when Blaine was already intoxicated by the drinks he consumed earlier in the night and by Kurt. Blaine assumed Kurt felt similarly until the other boy said he wanted to be sharp for his performance.

“Rachel and I don’t believe in drunk karaoke unless it’s within the privacy of our loft.” 

Blaine started to ask what song Kurt planned to sing but was cut off by the announcer calling Kurt’s name. Then, Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and dragged him up on stage. He swore Blaine knew the song and told him to take the first half. 

“It’s not traditionally a duet but we’ll make it work,” Kurt told him.

When the music started, Blaine found that Kurt was right. He did know this song because it was the first and only song (so far) that Blaine had sung in front of Kurt. Kurt took over the second half and Blaine could barely keep his shocked expression hidden. 

Kurt was meant to be on the stage. This may have been a shitty college bar but Kurt was acting as if he was headlining a worldwide tour performing in front of millions of people. 

_I think he knows  
When we get all alone  
I'll make myself at home  
And he'll want me to stay  
I think he knows  
He better lock it down  
Or I won't stick around  
'Cause good ones never wait_

_He got that boyish look that I like in a man  
I am an architect, I'm drawing up the plans  
He's so obsessed with me, and boy I understand  
Boy I understand  
He got my heartbeat  
Skipping down 16th Avenue  
Got that, oh! I mean  
Wanna see what's under that attitude  
Like, I want you, bless my soul  
And I ain't gotta tell him  
I think he knows  
I think he knows_

They took turns singing “I want you, bless my” to each other. Kurt started them off and gestured for Blaine to pick up where he left off, which meant the upcoming bridge was all up to Blaine to deliver. 

_I want you, bless my  
I want you, bless my  
I want you, bless my  
I want you, bless my soul_

Blaine stared at Kurt while he sang. 

_Lyrical smile, indigo eyes, hand on my thigh  
We can follow the sparks, I'll drive  
Lyrical smile, indigo eyes, hand on my thigh  
We can follow the sparks, I'll drive  
So where we gonna go?  
I whisper in the dark  
Where we gonna go?_

Then for the final chorus of the song, they blended their voices together. 

_I think he knows  
He got my heartbeat  
Skipping down 16th Avenue  
Got that, oh! I mean  
Wanna see what's under that attitude  
Like, I want you, bless my soul  
And I ain't gotta tell him  
I think he knows  
I think he knows  
I want you, bless my  
I want you, bless my  
I want you, bless my  
I want you, bless my soul  
I want you, bless my  
I want you, bless my  
I want you, bless my soul  
I ain't gotta tell him  
I think he knows_

When they exit the stage, Blaine wanted to tell Kurt what a presence he had while he’s performing but Kurt has other ideas. Instead of exchanging pleasantries about their ability to duet flawlessly, Kurt kisses Blaine straight on the mouth. 

He pulls back and moves them away from the stage. 

“A+,” Kurt told him, before pressing their lips together again.

For once in his life, Blaine didn’t worry about maintaining his A average because it seemed like he was going to pass with flying colors.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any swifties reading these stories, I hope you're enjoying the little Taylor references I put into a few of these. This story has a very particular reference.


End file.
